choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott
Scott, a character in the High School Story series, is your character's father. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 2. Appearance He has short brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a gray suit with a green shirt with a black tie. Personality Although he has his quirks, he is a kind and supportive father. He has a sense of humor. Chapters High School Story Book 1 * Chapter 2: Party Crashers * Chapter 5: Tryouts * Chapter 7: No 'I' in 'Team' * Chapter 11: Berry's Seven * Chapter 12: Rally Together * Chapter 13: Game Plan (Offscreen) * Chapter 14: Shall We Dance? Book 2 * Chapter 1: Breaking News * Chapter 3: Under Pressure * Chapter 5: A Rock and a Hard Place * Chapter 6: It's Complicated (Offscreen) * Chapter 7: Edge of Seventeen * Chapter 9: Secrets, Lies, and Spaghetti Flies * Chapter 14: Party for the Ages Book 3 * Chapter 1: Up In Flames * Chapter 3: The Ones Who Got Away * Chapter 6: What Goes Around * Chapter 7: Open Hearts and Open Mics * Chapter 13: Take Me Out * Chapter 15: The Night is Young * Chapter 16: School's Out! Class Act, Book 1 * Chapter 12: Framed (Determinant) Class Act, Book 2 * Chapter 9: Winter Wonderful * Chapter 14: Be My Valentine (Mentioned) Relationships Your Character Even though his son/daughter is sometimes embarrassed by his antics, they still have a strong and loving relationship. Julia Mason In Book 3, Chapter 3, he sees her again when she drops off Emma's phone to her after forgetting it in the car. He had a crush on her in high school. Your Character and Emma can help them get together. Gallery Other Looks YoungHSSDadScott.png|Young Scott Miscellaneous YourDadHSSLove.jpg|Dad's Love Life SecondchanceforjuliaandHssdad.jpg|Julia and Scott Trivia * He resembles Ryan Summers from Most Wanted. * He is a playable character in a premium scene of High School Story, Book 3, Chapter 3. In this chapter, several things about him are revealed: ** His first name is Scott and his last name is whatever Your Character's last name is (default is "Lee"). *** The default surname Lee is of English, Korean and Chinese origin, which means: Clearing, meadows (English); plum tree (Korean); reason, logic, stand, stablish, black, dawn, power, capability, influence, beautiful (Chinese). *** If the default surname is kept, he will share the same surname as Hana Lee, Lorelai, and Xinghai Lee. ** He is originally from New York (the state, not the city). ** He went to high school in the 1990s (with his freshman year being in 1990) and his alma mater is Hartfeld University. ** He considered going to Grantmore University together with Julia Mason, the university that Main Character (LoveHacks), Mark Collins, and Amy from the LoveHacks series attended. * In Book 3, Chapter 13, your dad makes a reference to the iconic 1976 American supernatural horror film Carrie, when he warns you to stay away from any and all buckets of pig's blood. * In a premium scene of High School Story: Class Act, Book 1, Chapter 12, he makes his first appearance since the soft reboot and meets the new Main Character. He reveals that he is a fan of New Kids on the Block in one of his infamous dad jokes. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:Parents Category:Playable Characters Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters Category:Hartfeld University students Category:Playing Cupid